Morele Absurdu - wizytacja w Gimnazjum Magicznym
by Sacrana
Summary: ...Ja sama nie wiem o co tu chodzi. Absurd. Czysty absurd. I głupota. Też czysta. Jak ktoś lubi absurd - proszę, niech czyta. Byle na własną odpowiedzialność. Tak z grubsza: Knot, Dolores i Percy Nie-Weasley trafiają do polskiego Gimnazjum Magicznego. Pojawia się bariera językowa. Nikt nie wie co tu się dzieje. T, bo strach pomyśleć jak się akcja rozkręci. Rozdział II już dostępny.
1. Rozdział I

**Od autorki:** Tak, mój angielski kuleje, ale chyba da się mniej więcej zrozumieć co i jak :) Prawa i część postaci należą do J. K. Rowling. Proszę o niekopiowanie tego opowiadania bez mojej zgody.

\- Dyrektorze! Panie dyrektorze!- krzyczała zdyszana Kornelia Nowacka, biegnąc z piwnicy po schodach na parter do gabinetu swojego przełożonego. Gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi i o mało nie potknęła się o własne nogi, gdy przekraczała próg gabinetu. Na szczęście uniknęła niechybnego losu, a pomogła jej w tym ręka wciąż spoczywająca na klamce - Anastazy!

Profesor Dyktandor wstał gwałtownie, poprawiając czerwone szelki zaczepione o spodnie od najlepszego garnituru jaki posiadał. Mocno zdziwiony obserwował jak profesor Nowacka dysząc niemiłosiernie, z bladą twarzą próbuje z marnym skutkiem coś mu przekazać.

\- Kornelio, mówże po ludzku! - przerwał jej, zniecierpliwiony. - O co chodzi, na słodkowodną makrelę?!

\- Ministerstwo Magii... Z Londynu... Korea... - powiedziała ostatkiem sił. W następnej chwili leżała na ziemi.

\- Eee... Bardzo mi... nam miło, mogąc was tu powitać, wasza wyso... - spojrzał pytająco na bibliotekarkę Przedjutrzną. Kobieta pokręciła z rozpaczą głową. - Znaczy... Ministrze.

\- Percy? What is he saying? - Knot z konsternacją spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę. Wspomniany Percy szepnął coś mu do ucha, a potem wymienił spojrzenia ze stojąca obok kobietą ubraną na różowo od stóp do głów. Tak, nawet na twarzy miała różową woalkę. Dyktandor przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy owa kobieta wie jak ponętnie wygląda w tej obcisłej, różowej sukience, lecz po chwili odzyskał świadomość, w czym pomogła mu wciąż biała niczym kreda profesor Nowacka i jej kuksaniec w bok.

\- Powiedzże coś! - syknęła kątem ust do wpatrzonego w Różową Kobietę Anastazego. Nerwowy uśmieszek, który miał udawać, że wszystko w porządku chyba nie zdał egzaminu. Minister wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionego.

Dyktandor chrząknął:

\- Wasza wyso... Znaczy, panie mistrze szanowny. Witamy w skromnych progach naszego Gimnazjum Magicznego im. Różdżki Drewnianej.

\- Ja no speaking ruski - zaczął migać (a raczej _próbować_ migać) otępiały Korneliusz Knot.

\- On chyba myśli, że jest w jakiejś rosyjskiej placówce... - odkryła z przerażeniem bibliotekarka Przedjutrzna.

\- Jeżeli zna rosyjski to ja coś tam powiem... - zadeklarował nieśmiało woźny Detergenty, wychodząc z cienia. Dyktandor kątem oka spostrzegł, że Alojzy najwyraźniej ostatniego tygodnia zgubił swoją brzytwę - przywodził na myśl półtorametrową figurę składającą się z 99,9% procent z siwych włosów.

\- Ale on mówi, że nie mówi po rusku... - zakłopotała się Nowacka.

\- Oh! Cornelius! I don't know what to say! - wymachiwała rękami Kobieta w Różu, ewidentnie zbulwersowana. - They're behaving like a bubbling, bambling band of baboons!

\- Dolores, honey, admit it. You've got it from Minerva - mruknął znudzony Knot, zezując na KwR.

\- I'm afraid I don't know what are you talking about - wściekłą Kobieta w Różu zerwała woalkę, rzuciła na podłogę i zaczęła po niej skakać.

„ _Jaka ona jest słodka..." pomyślał Dyktandor._

„ _Jaka ona jest dziwna..." pomyślała Nowacka._

\- Moi drodzy, oni najwyraźniej mają tam taki zwyczaj - uznał Anastazy, z niechęcią odwracając wzrok od Kobiety w Różu, by zaszczycić uwagą swoich podopiecznych - Barbaro, mamy jeszcze te takie śmieszne różowe serwetki, które haftowałaś? - zwrócił się do Przedjutrznej.

\- A pewnie! - ucieszyła się bibliotekarka. - Całą masę! Accio!

Korneliusz do tej pory pogrążony w rozmowie ze swoimi towarzyszami, urwał w pół słowa na dźwięk znanego czaru. Co prawda powiedzianego z dziwnym akcentem, ale zawsze.

\- Oh! Yes! Yes! Accio! - ożywił się, odwracając głowę w kierunku dyrekcji Gimnazjum Magicznego. - Exactly!

\- Chyba lubi moje serwetki! - pisnęła radośnie Przedjutrzna. - To mój szczęśliwy dzień! Pierwszy kupiec i od razu nie byle jaki! - zatarła ręce.

Zaskoczony Minister wraz z Kobietą w Różu i jakimś Percym powtórzyli wesołe piśnięcie i potarcie dłoni. W tym momencie z pewnej szuflady w pewnym biurku z biblioteki przyfrunęły tabunem wprost do ręki Barbary P. jej hafty. Zapełniły one pół sali od podłogi do sufitu (uniosły na sobie Kobietę w Różu wprost pod górną ścianę, gdzie zaczęła krzyczeć i wymachiwać krótkimi, tłustymi nóżkami). Dyktandor, Nowacka, Przedjutrzna i zarośnięty Detergenty po założeniu i zdjęciu kilku sztuk z twarzy, zaczęli po nich skakać. Patrząc na te zdarzenia pióro Percy'ego nie wyrobiło nagłego zakrętu na notatniku i zgubiło złotą końcówkę. Knot zagryzł wargi.

\- ATTENTION, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Where are we?! You! Who are you?! - parsknął, celując groźnie różdżką w Anastazego, Nowacką i Przedjutrzną.- And you... - tu zawahał się, gdy wskazał na Detergentego - what are you?! - dokończył z

\- O czym on mówi? - zdumiał się Dyktandor.

\- Chyba wyzywa nas na pojedynek... - zgadywała Przedjutrzna.

\- Nie, nas oszczędzi. Alojzego wyzywa - ustaliła Nowacka.

\- Mnie? - zgroza powiała w głosie woźnego. - Nie czarowałem od siódmego roku życia! Cała rodzina się tym szczyciła! U nas to rodzinne! Każdy kto po ukończeniu siedmiu lat rzuci czar zostaje wydziedziczony i pozbawiony szans na wygraną w loterii!

Dyktandor podrapał się po nosie.

Koniec rozdziału I.


	2. Rozdział II

\- To mamy problem - mruknął Anastazy.

\- Jaki problem? - żachnęła się Nowacka, patrząc groźnie na woźnego. - Alojzy idzie walczyć z ministrem. Koniec, kropka. Siła wyższa.

\- A nie możemy walczyć na... no nie wiem... - Detergent rozpaczliwie usiłował znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. - Miecze? Albo eee... Szczotki? Cokolwiek?

\- Jego zapytaj - odparła bibliotekarka, głową wskazując na skonfundowanego Knota.

\- Niby jak? Ani on nie mówi po polsku, ani ja po angielsku - zasępił się woźny.

\- A to już nie nasz problem - stwierdziła wicedyrektorka.

Wielka góra włosów westchnęła z rezygnacją, podchodząc do ministra.

\- Panie ministrze szanowny... No ja nie mogę walczyć na te różdżki! - wypalił. - To taka tradycja, wie pan... Takie sprawy...

\- Please! Help me! - wydarła się Umbridge, machając krótkimi nóżkami ze sterty serwetek. Nikt na nią nie zwrócił uwagi.

\- What are you talking about, mister...? - urwał Korneliusz.

\- Nie no, to tak nie może być! - wykrzyknął siedemdziesięciopięcioletni Detergent.

\- ...Nienototakniemożebyć! - dokończył z całkiem zgrabnym polskim akcentem. - Mister Nienototakniemożebyć!

\- To znaczy jak? - zamrugała Nowacka.

\- To on mówi po polsku? - dwustuletni Anastazy pomyślał krytycznie, że chyba się starzeje i za nic nie jest w stanie zrozumieć dzisiejszej młodzieży.

Knot zastanawiał się czy nie trafił do domu wariatów.

\- Jak nie może być? - zapytała raz jeszcze Kornelia.

Korneliusz podszedł dostojnie do ściany i zaczął walić o nią głową.

\- Heeelp meeee! - zawyła Dolores, próbując poradzić sobie z lękiem wysokości. Korneliusz - nie przerywając demonstrowania zażenowania - uciszył ją ruchem różdżki.

\- Tak się chyba zaczyna u nich pojedynek... - szepnął półgębkiem Dyktandor, podchodząc do woźnego. - Też tak musisz zrobić, mój drogi - doradził.

Alojzy doczłapał się do Knota. Spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, ale posłusznie zaczął robić to samo.

Korneliusz na chwilę oderwał głowę od niebieskiego betonu. Teraz to on miał wrażenie, że obserwuje kretyna. Spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora, Kornelię i Barbarę, wskazując palcem niczego nieświadomego woźnego.

\- He's normal, isn't he? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Nie, on nie ma na imię Norman! - powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie Nowacka, przesadnie gestykulując rękami.

Knot skrzywił się nieznacznie, po czym odwrócił głowę w kierunku Percy'ego. Młody Weasley poprawił końcówkę swojego ulubionego pióra i przyciskając okulary do nosa, beznamiętnie patrzył na całą tę sytuację z nieco kpiącą miną.

\- Percy? What did they say? - krzyknął mu do ucha Knot.

\- I'm not sure, my lord. Probably „We like bananas" or something like that - wzruszył ramionami asystent ministra.

Knot warknął z wściekłością, machając ręką. Ze swojego asystenta zdecydowanie nie miał pożytku.

Umbridge zaczęła (wciąż siedząc) podskakiwać na stosie serwetek i rzewnie płakać, ale zaklęcie uciszające nie pozwoliło jej wydać przy tym jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. W tym czasie Alojzy przestał walić głową w mur.

\- Panie dyrciu, to ja muszę z tą różdżką? - westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na swojego przełożonego.

\- Przykro mi, mój przyjacielu - odpowiedział z pełną powagą Anastazy. - Niestety, obawiam się, że nie masz wyboru. Bardzo mi przykro - zapewnił.

Woźny wyciągnął różdżkę z mocną niechęcią i wycelował nią w Knota. Korneliusz odruchowo odskoczył w bok.

\- Oh?! - krzyknął. - What does it mean?! Do you want to kill me?! Are you normal, mister Nienototaknieniemożebyć?!

\- Co mu znowu nie pasuje? - burknęła ze złością Nowacka. - Sam chciał się pojedynkować! - zacisnęła wojowniczo pięści.

\- Spokojnie, Kornelio - Anastazy zagrodził jej drogę ręką. - Może to jego okrzyk bojowy, czy coś...

\- Okrzyk bojowy?! - wykrzyknął woźny, odwracając głowę w kierunku Dyktandora. - Nie było mowy o żadnym okrzyku bojowym! - dodał spanikowany.

\- Oni tam w Anglii mają jakieś dziwne zwyczaje, więc to byłoby całkiem normalne - uznał spokojnie dyrektor Gimnazjum Magicznego. - Spokojnie, przyjacielu. Na pewno coś tam umiesz - dorzucił pokrzepiającym tonem.

\- Argh! - warknął Alojzy.

W całym tym lekkim zamieszaniu nikt nie zauważył zniknięcia Barbary, która właśnie weszła do sali w kostiumie cheerleaderki i żółtą reklamówką w ręku.

\- Kornelia, chodź no. Pomożemy temu nieszczęśnikowi - zakomenderowała. Nowacka odebrała od przyjaciółki strój cheerleaderki i dwa pompony, po czym szybkim ruchem różdżki przebrała się i obie zaczęły tańczyć.

\- Cały świat wie kto z kim walczy i gdzie! Dzisiaj w gimnazjum magicznym w tempie ultra błyskawicznym, Alojzy Detergent ministrowi miejsce wskaże, gdzie raki zimują dokładnie pokaże! - zaśpiewały, wykonując kilka tanecznych ruchów.

Knot był już pewny, że trafił do domu wariatów. Widząc jednak, że otępiały Alojzy wciąż trzyma różdżkę wycelowaną w jego stronę, Korneliusz wydobył zza pazuchy swoją i rzucił Petrificusa w stronę oponenta - niestety, nie trafił. Ale to wystarczyło, by ocknąć z osłupienia woźnego. Niepewnie, z jawnym zniesmaczeniem, wypowiedział inkantację Drętwoty. Czy trafił?

Koniec rozdziału II.

Krótko jak zawsze, ale chcę Wam oszczędzić tych mąk xD


End file.
